bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice God Arius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20475 |no = 660 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 117 |animation_idle = 152 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 41, 44, 48, 54, 57, 60, 63 |normal_distribute = 40, 10, 8, 8, 10, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 41, 43, 45, 47, 49, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84 |bb_distribute = 20, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 41, 43, 45, 47, 49, 51, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94 |sbb_distribute = 15, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The third prince of the Sama Kingdom. He had been fighting as a soldier on his own, but due to War Captain Mega's injury, he was reinstated as commander of the navy in a hurry. Always trying to think as Mega would have, he dealt with his subordinates by listening to their reports and suggestions. With a firm attitude completely different than before, there were many who voiced their desire to make his position official, to which Arius declined politely saying that he could never measure up to "the real deal." As soon as Mega had recovered from his injury, Arius returned to the battlefield with new and improved sword fighting skills. |summon = Trusting and relying on people are two different things. That's what I realized back then. |fusion = You know exactly what kind of power I need to grow. It reminds me of him back then. |evolution = I can finally trust in my own power. Thus, my sword is yours. | hp_base = 5218 |atk_base = 1487 |def_base = 1419 |rec_base = 1449 | hp_lord = 6023 |atk_lord = 1990 |def_lord = 1903 |rec_lord = 1942 | hp_anima = 6766 |rec_anima = 1744 |atk_breaker = 2188 |def_breaker = 1705 |atk_guardian = 1792 |def_guardian = 2101 |rec_guardian = 1843 |def_oracle = 1804 | hp_oracle = 5726 |rec_oracle = 2239 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Love Palpitations |lsdescription = BB gauge fills hugely after each turn & boost in effectiveness of Heart Crystals |lsnote = 3 BC fill per turn, 25% boost to HC effectiveness |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Sacred Sting |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & probable Weakness effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Bracing Slash |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, probable Weakness effect & recovers HP for all allies |sbbnote = 60% chance to inflict Weakness, heals (2000~2300 + 22.5% of healer Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 12 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20474 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood |addcatname = Arius3 }}